Something so right
by Kyla1
Summary: songfic: This song was just MADE for j/c if u READ it u'll know what I mean! (very soppy) oh and pls review


Disclaimer: not mine (song belongs to Annie Lennox, I think, don't quote me on that.)  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
note: This song is so obviously made for Kathryn and Chakotay it would be a crime not to submit it! Even if you have never heard the song before and haven't got a clue how the tune goes you will just know it was made for Kathryn and Chakotay!   
  
  
  
Something so right (some people never say the words, 'I love you')  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay sat side by side, saying nothing, feeling everything. Occasionally their hands would brush together and a little tingle would fill the air between them. Kathryn would smile but pointedly remove her hand, Chakotay would just look at her, his gaze suggesting everything.  
  
You've got the cool water, when the fever runs high.  
and you've got the look of love right in your eyes,  
  
It had been two years to the day they had been together on New Earth, alone for the first time. Two years since the offer of love had come up, and been rejected. Two years since Kathryn had started running.  
  
and i was in a crazy motion, till you calmed me down  
it took a little time but you calmed me down  
  
Everyone had noticed a change in the ship, it was happier and more relaxed and as a consequence Kathryn allowed herself to slow down and think, 'what ifs' crossed her mind for the first time.  
  
Some people never say the words I love you  
it's not their style, to be so bold.  
Some people never say the words I love you  
but like a child they're longing to be told  
  
All through the day they met together, it seemed like they could never go anywhere without finding each other, they smiled but no words passed their lips, Kathryn found herself unable to find the right words for the first time.  
  
they've got a wall in china it's a thousand miles long  
to keep out the foreigners that made it strong  
  
Chakotay watched Kathryn all day, he imagined slowly breaking down her barriers and making her admit the love he knew she felt, the love he had always felt, the only time he had come close was two years ago, but he had never had the chance again.  
  
and i've got a wall around me that you can't even see  
it took a little time to get next to me  
  
Kathryn watched Chakotay all day, she imagined being able to overcome her fear and admitting how she felt. She had been running for two years, maybe longer, from her feelings but despite herself she felt herself letting in Chakotay a little bit at a time.  
  
If something goes wrong, I'm the first to admit it,  
the first to admit it, and the last one to know  
  
Kathryn didn't know why she had been running from Chakotay, she only knew that she was scared, scared of being hurt.  
  
if something goes right well it's like you loose me  
it's out to confuse me cos it's such an unusual sight   
I can't get used to something so right, to something so right.  
  
Chakotay tried to show her that it could be right, he pleaded with her as she worked to block him out, but he didn't say a word. He didn't have to.  
  
Some people never say the words I love you  
it's not their style to be so bold  
some people never say the words i love,  
but like a child I'm longing to be told  
  
Kathryn felt her overwhelming lonliness and measured it up with her fear, she invited Chakotay to her quarters.  
  
And they've got a wall in china  
  
They stared at each other for a long while, measuring up everything with their eyes. Chakotay's pleaded, Kathryn's hesitated  
  
and I've got a wall around me  
  
Kathryn felt something leave her, something she had thought would never leave, her barriers crumbled. She gazed at Chakotay in wonderment, she had never felt this way before. He smiled and moved towards her, she let the love she had been holding back for so long shine through. They melted together as if they would never be apart.  
  
it took a little time, to get next to me  
  
End,  
  
now please review, it'll only take 30 seconds and it will make me very happy! please! :-) 


End file.
